L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur
by Swinging Toad
Summary: Hermione se retrouve a faire les trottoirs par manque d'argent et essaye de trouver un échappatoire. Un jour elle croise Lucius Malfoy qui ne la reconnais pas...Et une idée diabolique germe dans son esprit.Cette idée m'est venue a partir d'une chanson c'
1. échapatoire

Ma Vie De Merde

Résumé : Hermione Granger se retrouve à faire les trottoirs malgré elle. Elle soupira et monta

la fermeture de ses bottes a talon et rajusta sa jupe. Et entona pour elle-même:

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

x2

If I was a rich girl (na, na...)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring

I'd buy everything

Clean out Vivienne Westwood

In my Galliano gown

No, wouldn't just have one hood

A Hollywood mansion if I could

Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

If I was rich girl (na, na...)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)

Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue

I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)

Love, Angel, Music, Baby

Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

Eve:

Come together all over the world

From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls

What, it's all love

What, give it up

What (shouldn't matter x4), what

Come together all over the world

From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls

What, it's all love

What, give it up

What (shouldn't matter x4)

What happened to my life

Turned upside down

Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round

(Original track and ting, mmm)

You know you can't buy these things (no)

See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish

People, you know who I am

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked

I hope you can all keep up

We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top

Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love

If I was rich girl (na, na...)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

x3

(La chanson de gwen Stephanie qui dit en gros que si elle était riche les garçons ne la testerait

plus et ne l'impressionnerais plus mais après elle se dit que l'amour est mieux que l'argent.)

Hermione laissa sa voix aller dans la rue ou elle traînait, prés de ministère de la magie. Elle avait

tout juste ses 17 ans et demi et ce qui lui était arrivé était désolant. Son père et sa mère étaient

morts dans un accident de voiture et elle n'avait même pas pu payer le loyer faute d'argent et

s'était retrouvée à la rue sans argent. Elle s'était faîte dupée par un homme qui avait voulu

donner son aide et qui l'avait obligée a faire les trottoirs sous peine de la frapper. Elle n'avait pas

pu joindre Harry et Ron et était obligée de faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait avant de trouver une

solution. Elle rodait vers le ministère de la magie et cette nuit-là un plan c'était formé dans sa

tête. Son « employeur » ne l'avait pas sous les yeux ce soir-là et elle allait en profiter pour

entrer dans le monde des sorciers. Mais pas pour longtemps, car elle c'était promis de libérer les

autres filles qui étaient dans la même situation qu'elle et puis elle voulait reprendre son ancienne

maison où restaient les nombreux souvenirs qu'elle avait vécu avec ses parents. Elle soupira et

rentra dans la cabine téléphonique délabrée. Une voix lui annonça le ministère de la magie et lui

demanda pourquoi elle était ici. Hermione répondit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se faire voir un et badge

tomba dans l'endroit ou normalement il y avait des pièces. Sur le badge était écrit : Hermione

Granger venu pour faire des choses qui ne regardaient pas le ministère. Hermione haussa un

sourcil et accrocha le badge sur son top. Elle vit la cabine s'enfoncer sous terre puis arriva au

ministère de la magie. Hermione regarda sa montre : 20h30. Il n'était pas tard et le ministère

grouillait de monde. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir et grimaça. Elle était vêtue _légèrement _

pour entrer en un endroit pareil. En effet ses collants résille, sa minijupe en jean, ses bottes a

talons aiguille montant aux genoux, son top très cours paraissaient _déplacés._

Mais cela faisait a présent 6 mois que, tout les jours elle enfilait cette tenu et traînait les

trottoirs moldus. Et avec le temps elle s'était endurcie considérablement et son « métier » ne la

choquait plus mais elle ne l'aimait pas pour autant.

Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, son but étant de trouver Arthur Weasley puis Harry

et demander a son meilleur ami de lui préter de l'argent. Avec de l'argent sorcier qu'elle irait

échanger a la banque contre de l'argent moldu elle compter attaquer en justice le connard qui

avait osé lui faire ça a elle et a ses sœurs. Avec le temps les prostituées se considérer comme

des sœur en s'aider les uns les autres. Mais pour l'heure il lui fallait trouver Weasley père. Elle

questionna un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds. Hermione fronça les

sourcils, cette coiffure lui rapelait quelque chose.

**Hermione **: exusez-moi ?

L'homme se retourna et Hermione se trouva face a Lucius Malfoy.

**Lucius **: oui ?

Visiblement il ne l'avait reconnue. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée horrible, une idée

sans aucune morale. Soudain un refrain lui revint en tête :

If I was a rich girl (na, na...)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Elle adressa un sourire charmeur à Malfoy père.

YALA ! rewievez ou ……pas de suite AHAHAHAHAHAHAH rire diabolique


	2. ruses et sentiments

Ma Vie De Merde.

Chapitre 2: Ruse et sentiments.

David Guetta "Money"

She don't care 'bout education / Elle se fiche de son education  
Money is her motivation/ l'argent est sa motivation  
He don't live for love and passion/ Il ne vit pas pour l'amour et la passion  
When he can buy his satisfaction/ Quand il peut s'acheter ses satisfactions.

Refrain: x2  
Money, Money  
Get rich or die tryin'  
Money, Money  
Get rich or die tryin'

Get diamonds and celebrity  
Be famous or die tryin'  
The power, the luxury  
Be a star or die tryin'

au Refrain

A driver, a limousine  
Be famous or die tryin'  
A bodyguard, some jewelry  
Be a star or die tryin'

She don't care 'bout education  
Money is her motivation  
He don't live for love and passion  
When he can buy his satisfaction

_Italique : pensées Hermione._

**Gras : pensées Draco.**

Lucius Malfoy fixa Hermione bizarrement. Elle feint l'étonnement puis elle réfléchit à toute

vitesse. La question était : Que faire pour rester avec l'autre bellâtre ? Mais elle trouva vite.

Elle fit mine de se sentir mal et se retint au rebord de la fenêtre. Puis quand il fronça les

sourcils et s'approcha d'elle, Hermione se laissa tomber au sol. Il la rattrapa de justesse et la

secoua pour la réveiller.

_Mon dieu quelle douceur... Il serait plus respectueux avec un sac a patates. _

Elle continua de jouer la comédie, son seul plan.

**Hermione** : Mais qui suis-je ?

**Lucius** : quelle heure est-il ? Vous, dit-il en s'adressant a un pauvre employé sans défense.

**L'employer** : 20h30

**Lucius** : Mince, Mangouste est fermé et les hôtels sont pleins.

**Hermione** : Monsieur qui suis-je ?

**Lucius** : Je n'en ai aucune idée… Je vais vous amener chez moi et mon fils s'occupera de

vous.

Hermione se retint de sauter de joie. Lucius se révéla pas aussi horrible qu'avant, sans doute

car il avait arrêter de servir Voldemort sous les recommandations de son fils. Ils

transplanèrent au Malfoy manor.

Lucius appela son fils et celui-ci arriva immédiatement. Il coupa le souffle d'Hermione,

depuis l'école il s'était embelli énormément. Ses cheveux étaient longs jusqu'aux épaules. Ses

yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise aux nuances grises métallique. Il était au moins aussi musclé

qu'Harry, qui a présent était champion de Quidditch professionnel. Il portait un pull noir col

roulé et un pantalon blanc. Il dégageait une nonchalance naturelle. Il avait aussi un charisme

énorme. Hermione avala sa salive et reprit son plan je-me-sens-mal.

**Lucius** : Je dois retourner au ministère. Occupe-toi d'elle.

**Draco** : Eh bien c'est que j'avais un rendez-vous galant très important…

**Lucius** : Emmène-la !J'y vais.

Lucius partit dans un froissement de cape. Draco soupira et s'approcha d'Hermione.

**Draco** : Bonjour ! Vous êtes ?

**Hermione** : Je ne sais pas… je suis arrivée dans le ministère c'est tout ce que je sais.

**Draco** : Ah… Vous ne devez pas m'être inconnue ! On ne s'est jamais vus ?

Hermione frissonna, si il la reconnaissait elle devrait trouver un autre moyen de se faire de

l'argent.

**Hermione** : Je ne pense pas, vous me seriez revenu à l'esprit.

**Draco** : Ah ? Peut-être.

Hermione prit le temps de regarder le mobilier, il était follement luxueux et de très bon goût.

Draco semblait embarrassé de ne pas prendre ce rendez-vous. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la

joue, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était embarrassé. Hermione connaissait les hommes mieux que

quiconque. Elle voulu le questionner mais elle se retint a la dernière seconde, elle était sensée

être en état de choc. Il la guida dans une chambre et lui annonça qu'elle serait la sienne le

temps de son séjour. La chambre était en bois noir sombre et stylé. Les draps, eux étaient de

couleur argent. Tant de richesses firent à Hermione une réaction horrible.

_Et si je restait ici a jamais ?_

Mais elle se ramena bien vite à la réalité. Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de très sérieux et

de déterminé. Peut-être_ trop_ sérieuse. Elle jeta son sac sur le lit et s'assit à son bureau. Un des

tiroirs était fermé a clef. Et Hermione n'avait plus de baguette depuis longtemps. Peut-être

trouverait-elle la clef ailleurs? Elle se coucha sur le lit et s'endormit immédiatement, l'esprit

en paix.

Le lendemain matin, Draco arriva dans la chambre d'Hermione et la regarda dormir.

Il la regarda peut-être une demi-heure et conclut qu'elle était beaucoup plus belle que toutes

les femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Une bouche pulpeuse, un nez fin et des yeux en amande

chocolat. Ses cheveux s'étaient calmés et était a présent ondulés et soyeux. Elle était

magnifique.

**Mais c'est Granger, oui ma belle j'ai une excellente mémoire. Une putain de sang-de-**

**bourbe. Pourquoi ? Ah non mais vraiment j'ai trop pas de chance moi. Et merde…Je **

**sais bien que mon père s'est ranger mais… quand même c'est une sang-de-bourbe ! Une **

**sang mélé mais une excellente sorcière… J'en ai marre de réfléchir… C'est la merde **

**dans mes neurones, bah il a fallu que ma mère soit blonde ! Help ! Donnez moi des **

**neurones !Et merde ce n'est pas grave qu'elle soit sang-de-bourbe ! Queue je dis **

**moi ? Bah je vais faire celui qui sait rien et je vais être agréable avec elle.**

Draco ravala ses impressions au fond de son cœur. Il commencer à apprécier un sang-de-

bourbe, pourquoi pas embrassé son père sur la bouche aussi ?

Mais elle était vraiment belle et ça il n'y pouvait rien.

Hermione se réveilla avec un Draco penché au-dessus d'elle pour lui proposer un café.

Elle sourit et prie la tasse. Elle frissonna au contact de Draco. Hermione but son café

doucement, en fixant Malfoy dans les yeux. Hermione était si plongée dans le regard de son

ancien ennemi qu'elle finit par boire du vide. Elle descendit dans le salon avec son hôte.

Draco devait aller travailler et il laissa la jeune femme seule au manoir. Hermione consacra

son temps dans la bibliothèque mais n'arrivait plus à se concentrer car l'image de Draco lui

revenait sans cesse. Le soir, Hermione alluma un feu dans le salon et se laissa somnoler. Elle

fut réveillée par un claquement de porte. Elle releva la tête et vit un Lucius Malfoy très en

colère. Il marcha d'un pas rageur vers elle et faillit s'asseoir dessus.

**Lucius** : Bonjour.

**Hermione** : Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

**Lucius** : Non, euh… Désolé j'ai passé une mauvaise journée au travail.

Hermione sauta sur l'occasion. Elle lui céda la place et se mit derrière le fauteuil.

**Hermione** : Attendez je vais vous détendre… souffla t-elle a l'oreille de Malfoy.

Hermione enleva la veste de Lucius et défit un peu sa cravate. Elle déboutonna un peu sa

chemise.

**Lucius** : Mais…

**Hermione** : chuut.

Elle entreprit de masser Lucius. Ses mais habiles réussirent a détendre la peau de Malfoy père.

_C'est dans la poche ! _

Hermione lui conseilla de se coucher pour mieux le masser. Ce dernier, trop fatiguer pour

lutter contre un massage, s'exécuta sans broncher. Hermione lui enleva sa chemise et

découvrit à sa grande surprise, un dos musclé. Elle se mit a califourchon sur le dos de Malfoy

père et massa le dos du cruel mangemort. Elle descendit dans les reins et elle l'entendit

soupirer d'aisance. Elle recula de façon à devoir se coucher sur son dos pour masser le haut

du dos. Il frissonna au contact de la jeune femme dans son dos puis il gémit doucement.

Hermione sourit librement et continua un moment. Elle commença alors à embrasser son cou.

Il se retourna doucement et embrassa Hermione. Ils tombèrent à la renverse dans le divan.

Cette scène ne sera pas décrite désolée……………………….veuillez

patientez…………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione se réveilla dans les bras d'un Lucius Malfoy endormit, quand a lui. Elle sourit

triomphalement. Il ne manquait plus que de rester ici jusqu'à que Lucius lui laisse faire ce

qu'elle voulait. Elle éprouva une pointe de remords.

_Mais ça n'est pas un meurtrier que vais voler ? Il le mérite._

Et soudain elle comprit que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle culpabiliser.

Draco.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pensait a lui maintenant. Elle espéra vivement que ce ne

soit pas des sentiments d'amour car ils contrecarreraient son plan. A dix heures elle retourna

Lucius. Il l'accueilli comme si de rien n'était. Sauf peut-être la main aux fesses qui lui colla a

l'arrière train.

Hermione : En fait je me rappelle que ce qu'on a fait hier était mon… métier si vous voulez.

Lucius : Parfait, franchement je ne voulais pas m'attacher a vous mais bon … vu votre

« métier » je veux bien vous engager un moment.

Hermione aquiesca et ce concentra.

_Combien le faire payer ? Bon bah mille la journée ! C'est peut-être un peu cher. Aller mille _

_la journée plus la nuit ! Yes je suis trop forte !_

**Hermione** : Mille la journée plus la nuit.

**Lucius** : Oui, ça peut se faire miss. Mais avant je vais vous ouvrir un compte a Gringott's et

mettre l'argent dessus. Je ne veux pas vous donner l'argent liquide. Et, au fait tenez et aller

vous acheter des vêtements décents. Dit-il en lui tendant une bourse bien remplie.

Au fait Draco vous accompagnera, il doit prendre quelque chose pour son boulot. DRACO !

Draco arriva vêtu seulement de son pantalon noir et d'une robe de chambre en soie verte

brodée d'argent (vous voyez le truc super léger qui vole dés qu'on fait un pas et qu'on

n'attache jamais.)

**Draco** : Quoi, je viens de me réveiller…

Lucius roula les yeux et soupira.

**Lucius** : ah ! Jamais tu ne te lèveras à une heure décente toi!

Draco rosi légèrement et souri innocemment.

Pendant ce temps Hermione avait détaillé le torse de Draco malfoy. En un mot ce mec était

DIVIN. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Et regardez ce petit sourire. Lucius brailla un

peu sur son fils avant de le laisser partir se doucher et s'habiller. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas

aussi cruel que ce qu'Hermione pensait, devant elle en deuxième année il avait paru

absolument horrible.

Il avait changé en faite. Il s'était rangé depuis la mort de sa femme. Voldemort avait voulu

coucher avec elle mais elle n'avait pas voulu, alors il avait commencer a la violée sous les

yeux de lucius. Mais elle avait crier le nom de Lucius, celui-ci s'était ressaisit et l'avait

arrachée a Voldemort. Le mage des ténèbres avait lancé un sortilège mortel a son serviteur

mais Narcissa s'été jetée devant ce dernier et avait reçut le sortilège. Brûlant de rage, Lucius

avait transplané a Poudlard, avait attraper et conduit a Voldemort en lui ordonnant de tuer son

ancien maître. Voldemort, ne s'y attendant pas reçut le sortilège AVADA KEDAVRA

d'Harry avait succombé. Voila l'histoire. Jamais Lucius n'avait paru dans la version officielle

cependant. Bien que le balafré, en signe de gratitude l'ait crier sur tous les toits. Oui, en faite

Lucius avait aimer sa femme et que sa femme le lui rendait ça, personne ne le savais sauf

Draco. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux bruns lui rappelait cette façon que Narcissa avait de

parler et de se tenir. Il n'éprouvait aucun remords à ce qu'il faisait avec la fille car sa femme aurait aimé le voir heureux de toutes manières.

Lucius sortit de sa rêverie et dit à son fils qu'il accompagnerait Hermione dans les magasins.

Ils partirent a onze heures sur le chemin de traverse tous les deux. Draco entra dans une

boutique d'animaux et ressorti avec un hibou aux plumes dorées.

**Draco** : Tiens miss… il est pour toi, tu pourrait en avoir besoin.

Au fait il te faut un nom, que penses-tu de Ciara ?

**Hermione** : Oh mais j'adore ce prénom.

**Draco** : Ah ? Nous voilas chanceux. Il lui sourit radieusement.

Hermione se troubla. Draco était adorable avec elle, si seulement c'était vrai… Si seulement

son nom n'avait pas été Granger. Il l'entraîna dans une boutique ultra-chic pour sorciers.

Hermione s'émerveilla devant les robes toutes plus belle les unes que les autres. Mais Draco

ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne une de ses robes. Il l'amena en arrière-salle ou une jeune était là

aussi.

**Draco** : Tu vas te faire faire une robe sur mesure.

Hermione sourit et Draco se retira. Elle grimpa sur le tabouret à coté de l'autre jeune femme.

L'autre fille avait les cheveux noirs de jais et Hermione remarqua une autre fille qu'elle

n'avait pas remarquée. Cette fille-là avait les cheveux roux tirant sur le rouge. Elles parlaient.

**Fille aux cheveux noirs** : Oh je suis si heureuse de me marier !

**Fille aux cheveux roux** : Oh oui c'est merveilleux, dit-elle en s'affairant sur l'autre. La fille

aux cheveux roux était styliste.

**Fille aux cheveux noirs** : Aie ! Ginny ! Ne me charcute pas !

**Ginny** : Bah ! La robe sera colorée en rouge gratuitement.

**Fille aux cheveux noirs** : Oh mais quelle imbécillité !

Ginny pouffa. Hermione leva un sourcil, une Ginny aux cheveux roux pétant elle en avait

connu une.

**Fille aux cheveux noirs** : Tu es bien une Weasley.

C'était donc Ginny Weasley. Hermione reconnu peu à peu son amie. Elle se retint de crier son

nom. A la place elle se tu et tenta de reconnaître l'autre. Asiatique, Brune… Il y avait des chances que ce soit Cho Chang. Ginny papota un moment avec Cho et se dirigea vers

Hermione.

Ginny la regarda durement sans la reconnaître. La rousse la jaugea de haut en bas. Hermione

sentit les larmes monter. On ne la connaissait plus et, les gens qu'elle avait aimés la prenaient

pour une prostituée et c'était tout.

**Ginny **: Vous avez combien ?

Hermione sortit la bourse et la montra à Ginny qui lança au petit sac un regard où se

mélangeaient l'envie et le dégoût.

**Ginny **: Bien. Montez sur ce tabouret.

Hermione se demanda si elle dirait quelque chose à Ginny. La réponse vint subitement. Il

fallait qu'elle le lui dise, sinon elle n'aurait aucun contact avec Harry et Ron.

**Hermione **: Ginny…

**Ginny **: Comment savais-vous mon nom, dit-elle froidement.

**Hermione **: C'est moi, c'est Hermione…

**Ginny **: Quoi ?

**Hermione **: Mais oui… C'est moi Ginny. Tiens une preuve : Tu était folle amoureuse de

Neville en cinquième année.

**Ginny **: Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Que…Que fais-tu ici ?

**Hermione **: Chut ! Hermione expliqua à Ginny son histoire.

A la fin Ginny secoua la tête et dit à Hermione qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle promit

également de garder le secret tant qu'Hermione lui dirait de ne pas l'ébruiter.

**Cho **: Excusez-moi mademoiselle ?

**Hermione **: Oui ?

**Cho **: Olalala c'est très indiscret et malpoli mais… Vous me semblez être une eu…

Stripteaseuse ?

**Hermione **: Euh oui en quelque sorte…

**Cho **: Eh bien… Mon fiancé va faire son enterrement de vie de garçon et nous avons un

problème car… ils n'ont trouvé personne. Oh ! Ce sera très bien payé je vous jure ! Environ

deux mille galions la soirée plus la nuit si vous voulez tout savoir.

Hermione leva un sourcil. C'était vraiment bien payé. Plus vite elle aurait de l'argent mieux

ce serait !

**Hermione** : D'accords !

**Cho** : En faite c'est euh… Ce soir !

**Hermione** : Ca me va !

Hermione dépensa l'argent en vêtements et partit chez le coiffeur se faire couper les pointes et

des mèches noires et blondes. Elle fit faire un dégradé qui fut très beau sur elle. Elle passa

acheter des chaussures, un sac a main et plein d'accessoires. Elle s'autorisa même

l'esthéticienne magique. Il était 13h30 quand elle ressortit pour aller voir Draco à son boulot.

Mais ? Que faisait-il au fait ? Sans doute travaillait-il au ministère. Elle alla y voir et on lui

affirma qu'il était en effet ministre des affaires étrangères. Elle se déplaça au bureau de Mr

Malfoy et toqua doucement. Draco était assis sur son bureau et remplissait une bonne quantité

de paperasses diverses. Il était très beau quand il travaillait.

**Draco** : Ah tu es là Ciara ? Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir au restaurant avec moi ?

**Hermione** : Euh… Oui ! Au fait ce soir je ne serai pas là. Où je rentrerais très tard.

Draco leva le nez de ses paperasses et se leva.

**Draco** : Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

Hermione souria et attendit malfoy dans l'entrée. Il sortit et mis sa longue veste en cuire noir

sur le dos. Ils partirent dans un restaurant chic du chemin de traverse. Ils mangèrent et Draco,

avant de partir se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

**Draco** : Oh ! Au fait Ciara, Tu es magnifique.

Hermione rougit de façon spectaculaire et se leva si précipitamment qu'elle fit tomber son

verre sur le sol. Draco éclata d'un rire cristallin et sortit du restaurant. Hermione s'excusa et

s'éclipsa aussitôt. Elle traîna un peu dans la rue et contempla le reste de sa bourse. Reste était

un grand mot cependant. Il en restait au moins la moitié. Elle décida donc de passer dans une

boutique de balais. Elle acheta le tout dernier modèle : L'étoile d'acier. Bien qu'Hermione ne

se soit pas passionnée de Quidditch, elle reconnut que ce balai était de toute beauté.

Légèrement flexible et en bois de laurier, le manche était poli à la perfection. Le crin du balai

était mélangé d'acier, de poil de licorne et de bois de laurier. Le manche comportait une

plaque en argent ou l'on traçait les initiales avec le bout de sa baguette pour prouver à qui

appartenait ce balai. Elle remarqua que chaque modèle était unique car un animal de dessinait

au bout du manche dès qu'on le touchait. Elle se promit de l'offrir à Harry. Et le rangea dans

un sac de velours pourpre et or. Elle sortit à 18h00 et jugea qu'elle devait trouver la maison ou

elle devait aller. Elle regarda l'adresse sur le papier.

12 place Merlin. Par chance ce n'était pas bien loin.

Elle arriva devant la porte et toqua. Un magnifique brun aux yeux verts et envoûtants lui

ouvrit. Harry Potter l'accueilli et la fit rentrer sans la reconnaître. Hermione déglutit

difficilement.

Alors Voila ! Ca plait ou ca plait pas ?

Merci à :

**Limanee** : ROhohohoh ma first lectrice ! Merci Enormément !

**Maya** : alors ca plan quesque tu en penses ?

**Slydawn** : Alors cette suite t'en pense quoi ?

**Ambre** **Malfoy** : Merci pour ce compliment ! Voila la suite !

**Liz** **Ewilan** : Je déconnait bien que voila une suite !

**Lau** : OKAYYYY voila la suite tu as aimer ?

**Evanescente** : Ma pro préfférée que pense tu de ce chapitre ?

**Alice** : SNIFFFFF merci de t'être foulée pour me trouver ma fic !


	3. C'est parti !

_Coucou c'est moua ! Vous aller comment ? Bon ça va… Je sais j'ai vraiment TRAINER ! En faite je fait pleins de fics et j'ai oublier celle la. Alors j'ai décidé de vous mettre ce petit chapitre avant de partir en Italie. Je réponds donc aux reviews_ :

**Agnès** : Merci pour le compliment, je voulais faire dans l'original et tu me dis que ce n'est pas banal et bien merci ! Vraiment !

**Alice** : Salut alors toujours accro des choux a les crèmes ?

**MiMi** : Si tu trouves ma fic géniale et bien je sus très heureuse ! MERCI !

**Lau** : L'orthographe et moi on n'est pas copain ! Dsl ! Mais bon hein ! Et bien oui c'est pas cool ce qui arrive a Mione mais bon, t'en fais pas de meilleurs jour l'attende !

**Madame boris jardel** : Super le pseudo ! Sinon moi aussi je les adooooores ces deux-la ! Les malfoy ils sont fortiches !

**LaskaMalfoy** : Merchi pour ta review. Tu preferre que je développe la romance avec qui ? Lulu ou Dray ?

**Buzame** : Tiens voila la suite MAIS TA SUITE A TOI c'est pour quand !Lol

**Chapitre 3**

Désolé j'ai buggé cher lecteurs, Hermione a en vérité 22 ans.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Devant elle Harry Potter. Il haussa un sourcil.

Harry : Vous êtes Ciara ?

Hermione : Euhmmm ou…ou…oui…

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla. Deux mille galions ce n'était pas rien… Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sourit au survivant. De toutes manières si il ne la reconnaissait pas maintenant, il ne la reconnaîtrai pas une fois bourré alors…

Elle entra dans une pièce qui devait être un vestibule. Il était cependant immense. Tout était en argent et en bois dans le vestibule en question. Elle suivit son ancien meilleur ami dans ce qui devait être son salon. La pièce était grande et conviviale. Celle-ci en bois aussi. Il emmena Hermione dans une pièce voisine au salon. Cette pièce était une chambre. Hermione retint sa respiration.

Harry : Eh bien, posez vos affaires ici. Si nous finissons vraiment tard peut-être devrait-vous dormir ici. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez agresser en sortant tard dans la nuit vous savez…

Hermione relâcha sa respiration. Elle commençait vraiment à devenir parano a force de voir des hommes dans tous leur états. Harry paraissait nerveux et n'arrêtait pas de plaquer ses cheveux sur son front. Hermione sourit devant l'attitude d'Harry. Il était toujours nerveux devant les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle soupira. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Peut-être dans un futur lointain, ils se reverraient.

Harry : Je ne sais pas bien ce que vous faîtes mais si vous voulez vous échauffer, il y a une salle de gymnastique.

Hermione : Avec plaisir.

Il la conduisit dans la salle de gymnastique. Elle était immense et il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il laissa Hermione tranquille pour aller s'occuper de ses invités qui n'allaient pas tarder.

Hermione s'installa sur un praticable de la taille d'un jardin.

Elle fit apparaître un justaucorps et un pantalon de sport qu'elle enfila. Hermione s'échauffa. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie de toutes ces années de gym. Elle avait fait de la gym de puis qu'elle était petite. Elle en avait fait depuis ses cinq ans jusqu'à ses 16 ans.

Elle constata avec plaisir qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de sa souplesse. Elle monta sur la poutre, qui avait été sa spécialité. Son agilité était restée intacte. Elle se risqua à faire la roue et la réussis parfaitement. Le flip, la sortie en salto ne posèrent pas non plus de problèmes. Hermione fit même un salto arrière au sol. Satisfaite, elle alla dans le petit vestiaire a coté et se lava.

Dans la salle en question, c'était l'anarchie. Entre les caleçons par terre et les chaussettes il n'y avait plus un espace de libre. Elle se fraya un chemin dans cette jungle et chercha ses vêtements. Elle les trouva en fin de compte sur le banc du gymnase.

Elle se vêtis d'un mini short en jean avec des collants a résille, et d'un top noir en synthétique. Elle enfila ses bottes et se tartina le visage de maquillage pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas.

Hermione sorti du gymnase et fut arrêtée par un grand roux qui lui demanda de ce mettre dans le gâteau qu'il y avait derrière lui. Elle s'y glissa tranquillement. Avant de refermer le couvercle, Hermione fit un sourire rayonnant à Ron.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se sentit soulevée. On l'amenait sans doute dans la salle ou il y avait Harry.

Ah c'était le bonheur d'être enfermée dans un gâteau en carton. On tanguait dans tout les sens. Vraiment merveilleux ! Hermione se demanda ce qu'il se passera si ils la reconnaissaient.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir car les gens commençaient à crier. Elle entendit la musique résonner dans la salle. Un peu de courage que diable !

Elle sortit du gâteau en ondulant légèrement sous le rythme de la musique. Tout le monde applaudissait. Les hommes la regardaient.

Elle sortit et marqua au rythme de la musique jusqu'à Harry. Il était assis sur une chaise. Elle jugea bon de s'asseoir sur lui. Elle s'assit a califourchon sur le survivant et bougea au rythme de la musique.

Une fois qu'elle en avait fait asse, elle se déplaça au milieu de la salle. Et fit apparaître un paravent pour se changer en dansant. Comme ça, les hommes voyaient l'ombre onduler.

Elle enfila des portes jarretelles et une jupe-culotte (en fait c'est entre la culotte et le string) de la taille d'une grosse ceinture. Elle mit aussi un soutien-gorge très remontant. L'ensemble étant en rouge et en cuir.

_Autant sortir le grand jeu, comme ça j'aurais pleins de pourboires. _

_C'est parti_. Gros hurlement chez les mâles.

Hermione décida de mélanger la gymnastique avec la danse suggestive.

Elle tomba en pont et leva ses jambes en équilibre. Vive les abdos ! Elle fit un saut grand écart et pleins d'autres figures. Elle termina en grand écart.

Tout le monde applaudit très bruyamment. Elle commençait à s'amuser pour une fois. Elle fit la roue trois quatre fois. Quand le moment fut venu elle se déshabilla complètement. Elle dansa un peu.

Elle retourna s'habiller peu après. Elle enfila une robe simple noire.

_Beaucoup mieux. _Pensa t-elle

Harry vînt la voir et la remercia. Il lui proposa de continuer la fête avec eux si elle voulait. Hermione accepta.

Elle regarda la décadence masculine sous l'effet de l'alcool. Les crises de fous rires se firent très fréquentes. Même elle avait bu un peu trop à la fin de la fête.

Ron, voulant partir, ne réussi qu'à transplaner dans la cheminée, au lieu d'aller chez lui. Tout le monde dormit par terre.

A par Hermione, qui se traîna dans le lit que lui avait montré Harry.

Draco tourna en bourrique ou était encore passée Hermione ? Cela faisait depuis hier soir qu'il l'attendait. Peut-être lui était t-il arrivé malheur ? Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se jeta sur la poignée et geula sur la facteur car les boittes au lettres ça existait et qu'il ne voulait pas savoir que les colis ne rentraient pas dedans. Le pauvre facteur partit en courant et laissa le colis aux pieds de Draco. Ce dernier le prit et souris devant l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

Quelqu'un arriva dans la cheminée. Hermione ! Enfin ! Il fit mine de rien et lui proposa de faire un tour dans le jardin. Elle paraissait un peu fatiguée mais cela lui importait peu, elle était vivante !

**Mais merde ! Voila que je revoie cette fille depuis je-sais-pas–combien-de-temps et je me soucis de son bien-être ! Trop zarby ! Mais quesqu'il m'arrive. Si jamais je tombe amoureux… AH NON CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Mais bon, elle est belle et intelligente et… NON Draco non ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle fait là, mais c'est sûrement pas pour ton jolis minois ! Mais Pourquoi alors? Laisse tomber… Je vais lui donner son cadeau. J'éspère qu'elle aimera ! **

Draco donna le colis qu'il avait reçut à Hermione. Elle haussa un sourcil et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit avec étonnement une longue robe de satin rouge décolletée et dos nu.

Draco : Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir avec moi à un cocktail ce soir. Mon père a encore été invité et je m'ennuie terriblement tout seul.

Hermione regarda la robe et hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Une fois leur promenade terminée, Hermione se rendit dans le salon tranquillement. Malfoy père arriva tôt et lui demanda de la masser seulement. Hermione accepta et massa Lucius avec application.

Sans savoir pourquoi, à présent elle culpabiliser d'avoir travailler hier. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. ? A vrai dire, ses sœurs étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de les sortir de là. Mais quelque chose la gênait. Quoi ? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas.


End file.
